creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Chain Dessert
Der Boden ist trocken und sandig. Das haben Wüsten so an sich. Nirgends wächst ein Busch oder auch nur ein Grashalm. Logisch, es ist viel zu trocken. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie die Menschen hier überleben. Zugegeben, so viele sind es gar nicht. Nur ein Handvoll älterer Menschen, die so schnell nichts von ihrem ausgedörrten Zuhause vertreibt. Ich kann bestens verstehen, weshalb alle jüngeren Generationen weggezogen sind. Es ist enfach nichts los hier. Es gibt eigentlich nicht einmal Geschäfte. Nein, eigentlich gibt es hier nichts, das einen Menschen hier halten könnte. Es ist durchgehend heiß, trocken und einsam. Bis zum Horizont erstreckt sich die Wüste. Die Straße, auf der ich stehe, ist rissig und unbefahren. Hierher verirrte sich seltenst ein Auto. Oder sonst irgendetwas. Außer mir. Ich bin ein leidenschaftlicher Geschichtensammler und mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass hier eine große Geschichte auf mich wartet. Im Moment habe ich so meine Zweifel an meinem Bauchgefühl. Hier wartet augenscheinlich nicht anderes als gähnende Langeweile. Eine alte Frau schaut neugierig aus dem Fenster. Ich lächle sie an und sie zieht erschrocken die Vorhänge zu. Das machen alle, denen ich bisher begegnet bin. Zugegeben, vielen bin ich bisher nicht begegnet. Wie auch? Hier ist ja so gut wie keiner. Vorhin im Hotel hat mich der Mann an der Rezeption auch so seltsam angesehen. Ich finde ich sehe gar nicht so schlimm aus. Ich bin Mitte dreißig, habe kurze braune Haare, die zuweilen etwas strubbelig und matt wegen der Hitze sind und um ehrlich zu sein finde ich mich recht attraktiv. Nicht wie Brad Pitt oder so, eher Brad Pitt für Arme. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen setze ich meine Besichtigung fort. Mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass ein kleiner, aber in diesem Fall verhältnismäßig großer Friedhof das Zentrum des Kaffs bildet. Ein wenig seltsam finde ich das schon. Normalerweise sind Kirchen oder meinetwegen auch Gemeindehäuser im Zentrum eines Dorfs. Vielleicht täuscht sich mein Bauchgefühl doch nicht und der Friedhof hat ein interessantes Geheimnis. Ohne Eile schlendere ich darauf zu. Es wartet ja keiner auf mich und in meinem Beruf kann man sich gerne auch mal Zeit lassen. Wenn man wirklich gut ist, sogar eine Menge Zeit. Ganz so gut bin ich nicht, aber ich finde doch, dass ich ein ziemlich guter Autor bin. Wenn auch nur freiberuflich. Das Eisentor quietscht, als ich es aufdrücke. Es gibt so ein richtiges Klischeequietschen von sich. So eins, dass man aus sämtlichen Horrorfilmen kennt. DAS Friedhofstorquietschen. Ich muss fast lachen, bis mir auffällt, dass an dem Tor eine Menge Ketten hängen. Zum Teil richtig dicke Eisenketten mit großen Gliedern, aber auch kleinere, zum teil verrostete, aus anderen Metallen. Ich betrete den Friedhof und erst jetzt fällt mir auf: An allen Gräbern sind Ketten befestigt. Sehr merkwürdig. Ich frage mich unwillkürlich, welchen Zweck sie wohl haben. Sollen sie die Grabsteine zusammenhalten falls ein Sturm aufzieht? Vielleicht, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Ich kann mir da etwas spirituelleres vorstellen. Die Ketten könnten die Seelen der Toten auf der Erde bewahren, oder ihre Körper unter die Erde bannen. Aber wer wollte das schon? Sollte man nicht nach dem Tod frei sein? Normalerweise schon. Jedenfalls nach christlichem Glauben, und soweit ich wusste, auch in einer Menge anderer Glaubensrichtungen. Ich sah mir die Grabsteine genauer an. Sie hatten eine recht untypische Form. ich wunderte mich, dass es mir nicht sofort aufgefallen war. Auf einer Art Sockel, oder wahlweise auch Säule, saß ein Tier oder Tierkopf. So ganz genau konnte ich das Tier nicht identifizieren. Es hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Hund oder Wolf, aber es erinnerte mich auch ein wenig an einen Vogel, denn es hatte Federn um den Kopf. Was sollte das denn bitte für ein Tier sein? Jedenfalls waren die Ketten nicht um den Kopf oder Körper des Tieres, oder meinetwegen auch Fabeltieres, geschlungen, nur um den Sockel, wahlweise die Säule. Ich nehme meinen Notizblock heraus und notiere meine Erkenntnisse. Das Kaff ist vielleicht doch ganz interessant. Ich drehe noch eine Runde auf dem Friedhof, aber ich entdecke nichts Neues und mache mich auf den Rückweg in das Hotel, oder auch Motel, jedenfalls zu meiner vorübergehenden Behausung. Auf dem Weg kommt mir der Gedanke, dass das Tier, Schrägstrich Fabelwesen, und die Ketten vielleicht den Toten beschützen und ihn nicht festhalten sollten. Der Gedanke kam mir irgendwie logisch vor und ich notierte ihn ebenfalls. Als die Nacht hereinbricht, habe ich mir bereits einen Helden für meine neue Story ausgedacht, der hier in diesem Kaff eine unglaubliche Entdeckung machen sollte. Sein Name war Evan McLevis und er war Mythologe von Beruf. Er hatte ein bisschen was von Indiana Jones, aber er hatte nicht so viel Hollywoodhilfe wie das Original. Außerdem finde ich ihn sympathischer. Ich gähne ausgiebig und beschließe für heute Schluss zu machen. Ich puste die Kerze, ja Kerze, denn Elektrizität ist hier ein Fremdwort, auf dem Schreibtisch aus. Als ich gerade die Augen schließen und einschlafen will, höre ich das Geräusch zum ersten Mal. Etwas schellt leise und schabt über den Boden. Es klingt, als kommt es von draußen. Ich bin ja kein Angsthase, also stehe ich auf und gucke aus dem Fenster. Der Mond scheint hell am Himmel und ich habe mich bald an das wenige Licht gewöhnt, sodass ich die Hauptstraße und die Häuser in der Nähe ganz gut erkennen kann. Das Geräusch ist immer noch da, aber ich sehe nichts und niemanden weit und breit. Nur das Geräusch ist zu hören und plötzlich ist mir klar, wonach es klingt: Nach Ketten, die über den Boden geschleift werden. Ausgerechnet Ketten. Was hat dieses verdammte Kaff mit Ketten zu tun? Hier gibt es nicht einmal ein Geschäft dafür, geschweige denn eine Erzmine um die nötigen Rohstoffe abzubauen. Ich schüttele den Kopf und lege mich zurück ins Bett. Das Fenster lasse ich offen. Es ist viel zu warm in meinem Zimmer. Ich bin wirklich müde und als ich den Kopf in das Kissen sinken lasse, bin ich schon so gut wie eingeschlafen. Das Schleifen der Ketten, das immer näher kommt nehme ich gar nicht mehr wahr. Ich höre auch nicht, wie es direkt unter meinem Fenster vorbeigeht und dann plötzlich verstummt, denn ich bin schon eingeschlafen und träume von meiner Freundin, die zu Hause in unserer Wohnung in Atlanta sitzt und darauf wartet, dass ich wiederkomme. Der Traum ist wirklich schön, bis er sich plötzlich verändert. Er beginnt damit, dass sie und ich in unserem gemeinsamen Bett liegen, aneinandergekuschelt wie zwei Teddys, nur dass wir irgendwann nicht mehr nur kuscheln. Der Traum war unnatürlich realistisch, aber das war mir in diesem Fall nur recht. Ich wollte mich gerade wieder ihrem Mund zuwenden, als ich plötzlich kaltes Metall unter meinen Händen spüre. Verwirrt lehne ich mich ein Stück zurück. Ihre Verwirrung kann es mit meiner nicht aufnehmen : Um ihren gesamten Körper sind auf einmal Ketten geschlungen. Es sind dicke, und dünne Ketten aus den verschiedensten Metallen. Egal, wie fest ihn an ihnen zerre, sie lassen sich nicht lösen. Und dann bin ich hellwach. Ich schüttle den Kopf und versuche den Traum aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen. Draußen ist es schon gleißend hell und als ich aus dem Fenster schaue, werde ich von dem reflektierten Licht geblendet. Ich bedecke meine Augen mit einem Arm und versuche sie von dem zu hellen Licht abzuschirmen. Ich ziehe den Kopf zurück ins Zimmer und stapfe ins Bad, um mich frisch zu machen. Die kalte Dusche tut gut und vertreibt den anfangs heißen Traum, der zum Ende hin wirklich merkwürdig wurde, aus meinen Gedanken.Viel wichtiger ist jetzt, wovon das Geräusch gestern Nacht stammt. Zuerst dachte ich, dass die Ketten auf dem Friedhof in der Nachtluft geklimpert hätten, aber den Gedanken verwarf ich gleich wieder. Nein, da hatte jemand oder, um dem ganzen einen übernatürlichen Touch zu geben, etwas ganz eindeutig Ketten über den Boden geschleift. Und zwar nicht nur an einer Stelle, sondern über einige Meter die Straße entlang, da war ich mir sicher. Auch wenn ich gestern Nacht von der Anreise und dem Klima erschlagen worden war, und deshalb viel zu früh eingeschlafen war, habe ich mich doch ein wenig daran gewöhnt und werde heute Nacht wesentlich länger wach bleiben. Und das nicht in meinem stickigen Zimmer, beschließe ich, als ich aus der Dusche trete und mich in dem Zimmer umziehe. Ein Wunder, dass es hier fließendes Wasser gab. Bei meiner Ankunft hier im Hotel, Motel, oder was auch immer, war ich ziemlich fest davon ausgegangen, dass ich auf den Luxus einer Dusche verzichten würde müssen und stattdessen einen altmodischen Waschtopf mit selbst geholtem Wasser aus dem Brunnen im Hinterhof würde benutzen müssen. Glücklicherweise war dem nicht so und ich konnte jeden Morgen, und wenn ich wollte auch jeden Abend, eine Dusche genießen. Das Wasser war zwar kalt, aber das tat eigentlich ganz gut in dieser Hitze. Ich stecke mein Notizbuch und den Stift in meine Hemdtasche und verlasse das Zimmer. An der Rezeption ist niemand und als auf der Straße Glocken zu hören sind, ist mir auch klar weshalb. Ich trete hinaus und sehe alle Dorfbewohner, wie sie ganz in weiß gekleidet die Straße zum Friedhof hin entlang schreiten und dabei mit Kuhglocken bimmeln. Ich beschließe mir das Spektakel anzusehen und folge dem Menschenzug in gebührendem Abstand. Bei genauerem Hinsehen, kann ich erkennen, dass einige alte Männer, darunter anscheinend auch der Wirt, einen Körper tragen. Der Körper ist eindeutig menschlich und das Tuch in dem er liegt ist ganz rot. Blutrot um genau zu sein und ich nehme an, dass das Tuch eigentlich weiß ist, oder vielmehr war. Was ging hier vor sich? War jemand über Nacht verblutet und man hatte ihn sofort in ein weißes Tuch gewickelt, damit es auch auffällt? Das kam mir sehr suspekt vor und ich verfolgte die Leute bis zum Friedhof im Stadtzentrum. Vor dem Friedhof bleibe ich allerdings stehen, denn ich habe mit dem Begräbnis nichts zu tun. Jedenfalls gehe ich davon aus, dass es ein Begräbnis ist. Ein großer Mann spricht seltsame Worte, die eindeutig nicht Englisch sind und ich verstehe nur das Mantra der Leute :"Utuku! Utuku! Utuku!", rufen sie immer und immer wieder und der Mann spritzt mit rotem Wasser um sich. Die Vorstellung, dass es sich um verdünntes Blut des Toten handelte, fand ich irgendwie abstoßend .Am Ende schleppen wieder ein paar Männer eine dieser Säulen herbei und einige Frauen haben urplötzlich Ketten in den Händen. Der, ich nenne ihn der Einfachheit halber Pfarrer, zaubert von irgendwo her einen dieser grotesken Figuren hervor und als der Tote unter der Erde ist und die Männer die Säule auf das frische Grab gestellt haben, setzt der Pfarrer den Kopf oben drauf und die Frauen fangen an wie Wilde um die Säule zu rennen und die Ketten daran zu befestigen. "Utuku! Utuku! Utuku!" schreien sie wie von Sinnen. Ganz schön fit diese alten Schachteln. Der Pfarrer spricht anschließend an das Herumgerenne noch ein paar Worte und dann, ganz plötzlich rennen all die alten Leute weg. Nix wie ab nach Hause. Ich stand nur staunend an der Friedhofsmauer. Ganz schön fit diese Renter. Niemand scheint mich bisher bemerkt zu haben, dabei stehe ich doch relativ auffällig neben den Klischeequietschetor, aus dem alle rausrennen. Die Einzige die ganz abrupt neben mir stehen bleibt und damit einen aufgeregten Stau verursacht, ist eine alte Frau mit Kopftuch und stechend grünen Augen. Seltsamerweise wirken ihr Augen viel wacher und jünger, als der Rest ihres Körpers. "Utuku wird bei dir sein heute Nacht!", schreit sie laut und panisch. Ihr Blick ist bitterböse und sie zeigt mit einem ihrer knorrigen, langen Finger auf mich. "Du bist der Nächste!" Dann rennt sie weiter und die Meute stürmt ihr erleichtert nach. Sogar der Pfarrer hat es auf einmal sehr eilig. Außer ihr ignorieren mich alle. Utuku wird heute Nacht bei mir sein? Was soll denn das bitte heißen? Und wer oder was ist Utuku? Die Fragen beantworten sich in der nächsten Sekunde von selbst. Es ist mehr als offensichtlich. Utuku ist das Hundevogeltier und er wird mich heute Nacht töten. Ich schüttele den Kopf und lache, aber ein wenig unheimlich finde ich es doch. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, denke ich, als ich mich auf eine Bank auf dem Friedhof setzte. Erstens, das hier ist ein Kaff voller irrer alter Leute, die in die Klapse gehören, oder zweitens, an der Sache ist wirklich was dran und dieses Utuku tötet die Menschen hier im Dorf. Und wenn ich mich so umsehe und kurz nachdenke, ist mir auch klar, womit es tötet: Mit Ketten. Ich atme hörbar aus. Möglichkeit Eins ist die plausibelste, aber etwas an den Augen der alten Frau macht mich stutzig. Das waren nicht die Augen einer alten Frau gewesen, nein, eher die eines jungen Mädchens. Was, wenn hier wirklich etwas Seltsames vor sich geht? Wenn meine Gedanken keine Fantasie sind? Ich lache wieder. Scheint so, als hätte die Sonne mir das Hirn ausgebrannt. Natürlich waren das alles alte Spinner und wenn ich meine Story fertig hatte, würde ich diesem Kaff für immer den Rücken kehren. Es war eindeutig zu heiß hier. Ich sitze den ganzen Tag auf dieser Bank und schreibe alles nieder, was mir zu Evan McLevis' Abenteuer gerade einfällt. Ich habe das gute Gefühl, dass ich gerade einen Bestseller produziere. Als es dunkel wird, kehre ich in mein Zimmer zurück. Der alte Mann steht wieder an der Rezeption, so als würde er auf weitere Gäste warten. Ich lächle ihm freundlich zu und ernte einen bösen Blick. Gestern war er noch freundlich gewesen. Ein seltsamer Kauz, so wie alle hier. Es würde mich ja kaum wundern, wenn die Hexe mit den grünen Augen seine Frau wäre. In meinem Zimmer öffne ich den Koffer und hole eine Taschenlampe heraus. Heute Nacht werde ich nicht schlafen, sondern die Wahrheit herausfinden, beschließe ich dramatisch und lache mich in Gedanken für diesen Satz aus. Mit Taschenlampe und Schreibgeräten ausgerüstet verlasse ich das Haus wieder und lege mich an der Friedhofsmauer auf die Lauer. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich hier die besten Chancen auf eine Entdeckung habe, falls überhaupt etwas passiert und das Geräusch wieder ertönt. Gefühlte Stunden liege ich auf dem staubigen Boden und langsam wird mir mulmig zumute. Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass ich einen riesen Fehler mache und lieber abhauen sollte, aber mein Kopf sagt: Wenn hier etwas ist, bist du auch im Haus nicht sicher. Da es keine Kirche mit Turmuhr gibt, die die Zeit anzeigen könnte, schaue ich immerwieder auf meine Armbanduhr und leuchte mit der Lampe darauf. Ich bin so auf die Straße fixiert, dass mir gar nicht in den Sinn kommt, mich umzudrehen, als das Geräusch der schleifenden Ketten wieder ertönt. Ganz gespannt leuchte ich die Straße hinunter und es kommt immer näher. Aber nicht von vorne, sondern von hinten. Zu spät drehe ich mich um. Erschrocken schreie ich auf und drücke mich panisch gegen die niedrige Mauer. Was ich sehe, macht mir mehr Angst, als ich es mir jemals hätte vorstellen können. Ich blicke in trübe, milchweiße Augen, die mich bösartig und mordlustig anstarren. Sie sind tief in den Kopf eines grotesk entstellten Hundes eingebettet, Es hat das Maul weit aufgerissen und von seinen langen, spitzen Zähnen trieft Speichel. Es sieht fast aus, als würde es grinsen. Das Tier und was immer es ist hat Federn um den Hals und eine Erkenntnis macht sich in mir breit. Das ist Utuku, das seltsame Fabelwesen auf den Grabsteinen! Ein eiskalter Schauer läuft mir den Rücken hinunter und ich beginne zu zittern. Es ist nicht besonders groß, aber in seinen langen, gebogenen Klauen hält es eine Kette. Eine lange, dicke Kette aus Eisen. Es kreischt in einem unnatürlich hohen Ton und meine Ohren klingeln, sodass ich kaum noch etwas hören kann. Es hebt einen Arm und schlägt immer und immer wieder auf mich ein. Die Ketten treffen meinen Bauch, meine Schultern, brechen meine Rippen. Ich kann kaum noch atmen und schreie vor Schmerz. Tränen laufen über meine Wangen als ich verzweifel nach Luft ringe. Das Ding kreischt weiter herum und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es ihm Spaß macht mich leiden zu sehen. Langsam bekomme ich sogar den Eindruck, das es gar nicht kreischt sondern lacht. Ich stöhne vor Schmerz als die Kette meinen Kopf trifft. Mir ist auf einmal ganz klar, dass mir niemand zur Hilfe kommen wird. Sie haben alle zu viel Angst um ihr Leben. Sie leben lieber mit der Schuld. Ein markerschütternder Schrei zerreißt die Luft. Ich brauche eineige Sekunden, bis mir klar wird, dass es mein eigener war, als die Kreatur meine Schulter packt und mir sämtliche Knochen darin bricht. Ich bin unfähig mich zu bewegen. Ich kann nicht fliehen. Ich kann nicht einmal den Arm heben, um meinen Kopf vor seinen brutalen Schlägen schützen. Als die Ketten meine Nase brechen, meine Wangen aufreißen und in meine Augen treffen verliere ich vor Schmerz das Bewusstsein. Kategorie:MittellangKategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod